


A promise

by finchingtan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Saeran, But can be MC if you want it to be, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, In Character, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reality sucks but at least you have each other, Saeran is soft, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finchingtan/pseuds/finchingtan
Summary: My own enactment of a beautiful scene from a phone call: "The sky was so beautiful with you there. I held your hand because I feared you'll be cold..And you smiled at me and told me that I'm adorable. I wanted to hug you right there..but I woke up as soon as I thought I wanted to."But it's not a dream. :)





	A promise

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of drabbled at night when an idea hit me.. The flow isn't great but the point gets across. Kind of experimenting on posting this lol. Hope you enjoy it at least a little bit. :)

It was just the crack of dawn; the sun hadn’t yet risen but the sky was clear and was dimly lit a shade of blue, the color of the ocean on a cloudy day. The air was chilly and harsh. The birds only just begun to chirp and sing their nostalgic woes. 

I sat on a bench in the middle of a garden, the various flowers a faintly tinted grey. Crickets and katydids sang their final songs of the night. My bare feet were near-numb on the prickly grass below me and my exposed arms and legs shivered with goosebumps. I rubbed my arms to warm myself up, taking in my surroundings while I could. To enjoy what I could before it was all gone. 

I heard footsteps from behind me. When I turned my head, I saw a figure in the shadows, his face illuminated by the light of the sun approaching the horizon. Fluffy white, pink hair and dazzling aqua blue eyes. I held my breath - for a moment, the two of us locked gazes, something I can't quite grasp exchanging amongst us. He treaded closer carefully without much of a sound, and came to stand next to the bench. I looked back at the horizon, the sky lighting by the second. I shivered again, though there was a pleasantness in the chilly air.

“It’s a beautiful morning, isn’t it?”

The rainbows of colors emerged from within the flowers that surrounded us as more light was restored.

“Yeah. I’m so sorry I’m late. Oh, you’ve been waiting for me, haven’t you..? You must be freezing out here.. Because I was so late.” His voice was soothing and quiet; if only I could listen to it forever. 

“No! It’s a nice chill. And please don’t worry. It’s not your fault I got here early. I would go through any length just to see you.. There’s not enough time to worry about keeping warm when there’s something so important.” I kept my gaze locked on the sky that had gradually became stained with faint oranges and pinks. 

I stood up to get a better view of the sky from above the trees around us. I felt him come a little closer to me, and a pleasant silence passed between us. I could feel his warm presence right beside me, and I couldn't have felt more safe anywhere else. A strong breeze blew by, threatening to knock me off my unstable footing. He gently held my bare arm in his soft hand. So warm..

A warm tear slipped down my left cheek, the colors of pink and orange blurring together. I clutched myself tighter, and let the tears come. Let them go. 

“Please look at me.”

Once I summed up enough courage to look up at him, my heart sank in my chest. Tiny glistens of moisture gathered around his eyes that looked so pretty in the morning light. I shivered and tried to control the many thoughts going through my head, but I couldn't stop myself from jumping when he put his hand in mine. He flushed a rosey shade of pink. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.. I was just.. worried you were cold..” He shyly glanced down at the ground next to me, and my emotions heated intensely.

He was beautiful. Every single thing he did was adorable and beautiful in his own way. He was the most important thing to me in the entire world. He meant more to me than anything else. His personality was that of a rose - quiet, sweet, lovely, beautiful, colorful, but with shades of darkness and gloom in between. Darkness that never failed to lure me in even further, my desire to hold him close to me and keep him safe in my arms. Only my arms.

But we thought alike. As much as we loved and cherished one another, we felt differently about ourselves. I wanted to help him, he wanted to help me. We understood each other on another level than we had thought possible. 

Once a day, we were able to escape our darkness and meet together in this garden. A place of promises, hopes, and love. Then after the sun rose, we would have to part again and wait until the next night to see each other. Rain or shine, we always came together. We talked from sun-down to sun-up or sat in peaceful silence, communicating without words. 

“One day we will escape, and the pain and darkness will end.” He spoke in his quiet voice meant to be reassuring, but I knew better. An underlying hopeless tone. “And we will blossom together like flowers somewhere far from here..” His voice faded to a whisper and shook, but he looked back into my eyes. “You’re safe here. I will protect you..” He paused for a moment, gaining the strength to speak again and looked back into my eyes. “Please don’t ever leave me, no matter how tough things get.”

Looking into his tear-ridden eyes, listening to his shaking, sobbing, sniffling. His eyes met mine with the promise which we both vowed to keep. Don’t ever leave me. With his kind words and sniffling, rosey cheeks, I couldn’t help myself. I crept up on my toes and whispered in his ear. “Saeran, you’re adorable.”

He blushed softly and looked down at the ground, smiling. I held his hand tighter in mine, and he suddenly wrapped his arms around me completely, engulfing me in his warm and safe embrace. I pressed my head against his chest, listening to his quickening heart rate. I closed my eyes and squeezed him with love and adoration and everything I could muster up. He rested his head next to mine near my shoulder, and I nestled into his neck. Safe.

“I’m never letting go,” I muttered into his shirt. I felt tears soak into his clothes, but I let it all out. He just held me and embraced me until my tears slowed and my breaths evened out.

“Sometimes, I still believe that I don't deserve to hold you. I don’t deserve you.. But we deserve this more than anyone else. Please take better care of yourself.. I worry about you.”

“Okay..but you must take care of yourself too. Please.” I felt him nod slowly, his soft face brushing against mine.

I could feel the sun’s rays warming up my back and exposed skin. After a while, we broke our embrace and gazed into each other’s eyes. Longing. Desire. 

He was so fragile that I feared he would disappear before me. That one day, he wouldn’t meet with me; he’d be gone. That he’d have lost all hope and deserted me in this cruel world. Forever alone. He felt the same way about me - and so we promised that we would never leave each other. 

“I’ll see you tonight then, right?” I whispered, our eyes searching each other’s frantically. “I’ll call you today.”

“Yes..”

His glistening eyes and little pout caused my cheeks to heat up, and I gave him a little kiss on his cheek. His reaction made me blush even more, and I never wanted to leave his side. I could hardly contain all the emotions I felt in that very instant. I wanted to stay with him all day and run away from our problems. But for now, we had to depart. 

He was my only hope and light in this world. What would there be without him..?

“I’ll see you tonight. You can stop by my room..Okay?”

“Okay..” he whispered. After another moment in his warm embrace, I reluctantly pulled away and instantly felt the cold overwhelm me. The loneliness without him. Today would be a difficult and painful day, but we had something to keep pushing on for.

Tonight.

A promise.


End file.
